Promise
by zEDDY46
Summary: "Recibí una carta. En el sobre aparecía el nombre de Mittens...El nombre de mi mujer... "
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo.**

_Narrador P.O.V._

_Veía su reflejo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Y es que, a sus veintinueve años de edad, ya podía notarse en su rostro el paso del tiempo. Joven por fuera, si, pero por dentro… Y su reflejo no le mentía. Así se veía el: Parco, cansado, demacrado, a punto de abandonar… Lentamente, como si no creyera, a pesar de las pruebas, en lo que veía, el joven perro que ahora se miraba en el sucio espejo se inclinó, y paso una mano por su cara. La piel de su rostro estaba caliente, signo latente de que aún estaba con vida, a pesar de sentirse totalmente al contrario. Volvió a erguirse y sin poder evitarlo, echó un suspiro, mientras levantaba su cabeza al techo y cerraba los ojos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?..._

_Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un baño, en muy mal estado. Puertas rotas, los retretes al descubiertos o estropeados. Los espejos sobre los lavamanos contenían manchas que difícilmente saldrían. A su espalda, en grandes grafitis, habían muchas palabras y signos, la mayoría de ellos obscenos. Los azulejos, antes blancos, ahora se encontraban grises o negros, estando algunos desparramados por el piso._ _Siendo un lugar tan horrible, ¿Habría pasado por aquí?_

_Y de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó en voz alta…_

_Bolt:- _Mittens… ¿Es realmente posible que estés en esa ciudad?-

_Ya no quedaba nada aquí dentro que pudiera ayudarlo…el joven perro, blanco como la nieve, decidió salir al exterior, y abandonar este baño en estado deplorable. Afuera, la cosa no estaba muy distinta. El ambiente estaba muy pesado, con unos pequeños vestigios que atestiguaban el pasaje de una densa niebla, la cual tenuemente amenazaba con volver. El día se encontraba en su punto culmine, pero, si había sol, no habría manera de saberlo, pues las nubes predominaban en el cielo. Él perro giro su cabeza, mirando todo a su alrededor…estaba solo, con un silencio reinante. Se encontraba en un mirador, con un pequeño parking para los autos. A la derecha se encontraba el baño, del cual acababa de salir. En el fondo, de frente al estacionamiento, se extendía un gran monte, con un bosque densamente poblado y un lago a sus pies. Mirando a su izquierda, en el otro extremo del mirador, había una pequeña entrada a un parque nacional. Tendría que tomarlo, si quería llegar hasta allí…_

_Lentamente, se acercó a la baranda que daba a aquel extenso paisaje, y posó su mano en ella. Cerró los ojos. ¿Era verdad? A su mente evocaron las palabras de aquella carta…pero no pudo evitar escucharlas con su voz…_

***En mis sueños más inquietos, veo esa ciudad… Silent Hill. Prometiste volver a llevarme allí algún día… Pero nunca lo hiciste. Y ahora, estoy allí sola…en nuestro "lugar especial", esperándote…***

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Recibí una carta. En el sobre aparecía el nombre de "Mittens". El nombre de mi mujer…Es ridículo…Totalmente imposible…No dejo de repetírmelo una y otra vez…Los muertos no pueden escribir cartas. Mittens murió de aquella maldita enfermedad, hace tres años ya… Entonces, ¿Por qué la estoy buscando? "Nuestro lugar especial"… ¿A qué se refería? Toda la ciudad fue nuestro lugar especial. ¿Se refería acaso a aquel parque en él lago? Pasamos todo el día allí. Los dos solos, contemplando el agua. ¿Está allí Mittens realmente? ¿Está realmente viva…esperándome?_

_Solo había una manera de saberlo…Iría a Silent Hill._

* * *

><p>Bien, para empezar, Muy buenos días tardes/ noches dependiendo de su momento. Espero que se encuentren bien :) 

Esta historia no es 100% mía. En realidad, más que una historia, es una adaptación (Como la anterior hecha con el capitulo de Futurama). Esta vez, les traigo una re-versión de uno de mis juegos favoritos, Silent Hill 2 (De hecho, soy un gran seguidor de la saga) al universo de Bolt. ¿La razón? Muy simple:

Me pareció que, como juego "viejo", mucha gente no lo conocería o poca lo habría jugado, por lo tanto, me parece correcto hacerle justicia a semejante juego. Por supuesto, las sensaciones no serán las mismas, y si quieren jugarlo, y no ser spoileados les recomiendo no leer esto. Si no les interesa el juego y quieren leer el fin, pues simplemente leanlo a modo de historia de Bolt, ignorando las menciones del pueblo.

Ahora bien, no crean que por que estoy con esa historia me olvide de "¿Y que hubiera pasado?". Nada que ver. De hecho, "¿Y que hubiera pasado?" es mi gran prioridad, pero el hecho de ser una obra tan extensa (si, es bastaaaaante larga) hace que muchas veces me tarde en subir los capítulos. Y me alegro en comprobar que muchos escritores le están dando mas movilidad a la pagina, así que, para que haya mas o menos una publicación diaria, decidí hacer esto (Ademas de que tengo un pequeño gran proyecto en fase beta para toda la comunidad Bolt de lengua castellana, pero de la cual no hablaré hasta haber terminado la primera parte de mi prioridad).

Bueno, eso nada mas. Seguramente habrá gente que se moleste por tener que ver otra adaptación de mi parte, y les pido perdón, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Mucha suerte a todos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	2. ¿Perdido?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Perdido?**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Ya lo había decidido…Iría a Silent Hill. _

_Suspiré, y luego abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en el mirador, de frente al monte. A sus pies, inmenso, oscuro e infinitamente silencioso, yacía el lago Toluca. Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera tragado toda esa inocencia, toda esa felicidad, y toda esa paz con la que, alguna vez, logró maravillarnos a Mittens y a mí. Ahora, cubierto por una densa niebla, en vez de darme paz, lo único que lograba era aterrarme. Me di vuelta, dejando al lago a mis espaldas. Frente a mí, se encontraba estacionado mi auto. Un viejo modelo, en verdad, de un gastado color verde agua. Estaba con la puerta del conductor abierta y las llaves en él, puesto en marcha. Tan pronto había llegado al mirador, había decidido hacer una pequeña parada rápida en el baño. Me acerque, colocándome del lado del conductor. Allí, sobre el asiento, un trozo de papel, del tamaño de mi palma, y plegado en varios pedazos, saltaba al ritmo del movimiento del motor del auto encendido. Luego de apagarlo a este, tomé el papel, y lo miré con atención. En la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba escrito "Silent Hill", y más abajo el dibujo de un mapa, con todas las posibles entradas al pueblo y sus calles interiores. Cada callejón, negocio y lugar de servicio estaba registrado en el mapa. Aunque no fuera un mapa actual (pues era este el mapa que había utilizado con Mittens la última vez que habíamos venido al pueblo) esperaba que pudiera servirme. Según el mapa, siguiendo por la ruta que me había traído hasta el mirador, podría llegar en cuestión de minutos, para luego conectar en Nathan Avenue. Sin embargo, eso no sería posible en la realidad. Con la vista, seguí la dirección de la calle y pude ver como el túnel (el cual llevaba al pueblo) estaba bloqueado debido a refacciones. Volví a echar otro vistazo al mapa. Desde el lado en el que me encontraba yo, solo quedaba un camino por el cual ingresar: Debía tomar la entrada a la reserva nacional y, desde allí, llegar hasta Wiltse Road. _

_Una vez determinada la ruta, volví a plegar el mapa, me lo guardé en el bolsillo y acto seguido, comencé a caminar, en dirección a la pequeña escalera en bajada que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo del mirador. Junto a esta, aparcado, había una gran furgoneta blanca, de vidrios negros y pintura roída. ¿Era de alguien esa camioneta? Y si lo era, ¿Estaban esas personas por allí? Tal vez se hubieran encontrado con el mismo problema que yo, y, en dirección al pueblo, tomaron el camino por el parque. Sobre la baranda de la escalera, un gran cartel purpura, con forma de flecha, rezaba: "Toluca Lake". Sin perder tiempo, comencé a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo la dirección indicada por la señal. Rápidamente, bajo mis pies, el asfalto fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por tierra y pasto, el cual amortiguaba mis pasos, evitando el incómodo eco contra los árboles. Ante mí, un panorama totalmente distinto se expandía. Y si bien el puesto de observación se encontraba unos escalones más atrás, la escena parecía haber cambiado radicalmente. Arboles por doquier. La naturaleza predominaba el área, y grandes sombras ocupaban el camino. El monte y el lago, más infinitos que nunca, se iban agrandando cada vez más a medida que avanzaba por el sendero. Lo único imperturbable, inalterable e inmutable…era la niebla. Densa niebla, que, si bien no impedía la visión en la lejanía, ciertamente acortaba mi rango visual considerablemente. Solamente después de unos segundos de avanzar, casi a ciegas, pude darme cuenta de que el camino se había estado desarrollando en bajada, acercándome cada vez más al nivel del lago. A mi derecha se extendía una pequeña ladera, cuyo final no se llegaba a ver debido a la niebla. A mi izquierda, por otro lado, se desarrollaba un denso follaje, de árboles, arbustos y frutos silvestres. Con la excepción de mis pasos al pisar la tierra, y el viento al chocar contra los árboles, ningún ruido interfería en la escena. Con el pasar de los metros, pude ir viendo distintos senderos, los cuales provenía de otros lugares (posiblemente, otras entradas), pero que al final se unían en uno…el camino en el que estaba yo. Según había leído una vez, el sendero que daba su inicio en el mirador era la principal ruta dentro de la reserva, y una de las únicas que no hacía un contacto directo con el pueblo. _

_Luego de un par de minutos avanzando, la pequeña ladera había desaparecido, y poco a poco el camino se iba a estrechando cada vez más. A mi derecha, unas grandes barreras de madera hacían presencia. De pronto, un par de metros más adelante, pude ver una estructura pequeña. Tan solo cuatro postes de madera, posicionados formando un cuadrado en el suelo, y un rustico techo triangular, hecho de ladrillos pintados de verde. Y en el centro de los palos, justo abajo del precario tejado, un aljibe. Lentamente, me fui acercando, sin embargo, a medida que me iba aproximando cada vez más, podía sentir una extraña sensación en el cerebro. Miré dentro del pozo. Allí, en el fondo, flotando sobre la imperturbable agua, había un papel rojo…Mirarlo me hacía sentir como si alguien andase a tientas dentro de mi cráneo… Me producía…una extraña sensación…_

_Alejé mi cabeza de allí. No debía perder más tiempo, debía llegar al pueblo y encontrar a Mittens cuanto antes. Me di vuelta, y de nuevo, comencé a emprender mi marcha por el sendero. Mientras continuaba mi camino, pude darme cuenta de una cosa: Poco a poco, el sendero fue perdiendo ese toque salvaje, para convertirse en un camino cada vez más urbanizado. A ambos lados se erguían vallas de madera, las cuales llegaban hasta mi cintura. Y el piso ya no era irregular, sino que estaba más limpio (Aunque aún seguía siendo de tierra) y más cuidado. Apartando la mirada del piso, levanté la cabeza, y miré hacia adelante de mí. Una gran verja, en son de puerta, marcaba el fin de la reserva. Para este momento, la niebla ya era demasiado densa, casi imposibilitando la visión. Sin embargo, la puerta no estaba cerrada…estaba entreabierta, como si alguien ya hubiera estado por aquí. Esperando un gran chirrido, tire de una de la puerta, pero esta no sonó. Entre. Ante mí, un nuevo camino se desarrollaba. Ya no era tierra, sino pasto el que lo conformaba. Y a mis lados, en vez de haber unas vallas de madera, había unos gruesos muros de ladrillo, los cuales, esta vez, me llegaban hasta la cabeza. Avancé, casi segado por la niebla. Para mi sorpresa, a medida que fui avanzando, los muros empezaron a abrirse cada vez más, haciéndose el camino cada vez más y más amplio. Llegado cierto momento, los muros desaparecieron, seguramente marcando los bordes y los contornos del lugar…Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Frente a mí, un cementerio se desarrollaba. Como si la niebla quisiera que lo viera, poco a poco está comenzó a desaparecer, pero solo levemente, pues aún se notaban ciertos rastros. Esto me dejó un tanto sorprendido, pues en el mapa no figuraba nada acerca de un cementerio. Lo miré mejor. Lapidas sucias, rotas, marcadas o bien robadas podían encontrarse. Un mal presentimiento rondaba mi cabeza, y sin embargo, decidí adentrarme, pese a lo que pudiera encontrar…En ese momento, Mittens era lo único que me importaba. _

_Luego de pasar a través de la segunda hilera, vi algo que me sorprendió… Había alguien allí. Era un perro…Una perra, mejor dicho. De raza Collie, con un pelaje que bailaba entre marrón y blanco. Se encontraba sentada frente a una lápida, como si tratara de leer su inscripción. Me acerqué a ella…_

_**(Música de fondo: **__**"Forest- Akira Yamaoka Silent Hill 2 OST")**_

_Bolt:-_ Perdone, yo…-_ Sin embargo, me veo interrumpido, pues ella lanza un pequeño grito, claramente asustada.- _

_X:- _Lo, lo siento…yo, eh…Yo sólo….- _ Parecía alarmada, como si la hubiera sorprendida con algo.-_

_Bolt:- _Tranquila, no se preocupe. No pretendía asustarla.- _Le digo suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizarla.- _Verá, me he perdido.- _Le dije.- _

_X:- Me mira con cara rara, levemente inclinada, como si intentara entender algo.- _¿Se ha perdido?-

_Bolt:- _Sí_. _Estoy buscando Silent Hill, ¿Sabe si se va por aquí?- .- _Levanto el brazo, señalando el lado contrario del cementerio.-_

_X:- _Si.- _Dice mientras separa las patas de su cuerpo. Luego levanta las manos a la altura de los hombros y mira para ambos lados, derecha e izquierda.- _Es difícil ver con esta niebla, pero solo hay una carretera.- _Vuelve a pegar las patas al cuerpo y me mira.- _No tiene pérdida.-

_Bolt:- _Gracias.- _Le digo mientras me volteo, en dirección al camino señalado.-_

_X:- Levantando una mano, se me acerca.- _Pero…- _Se interrumpe.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Perdón…decía…?- _La veo llevarse las manos al pecho.-_

_X:- _Creo que no debería ir allí.- _Me dice un tanto preocupado.- _Esa…eh…esa ciudad…Hay algo…"extraño" en ella…- _Se mueve de manera frustrada, como si intentara en vano explicarme algo.- _Es difícil de explicar, pero…-

_Bolt:- La interrumpo.- _¿Es peligroso?-

_X:- _Quizás…Y no se trata solo de la niebla…Es, eh….-

_Bolt:- _Entiendo. Tendré cuidado.- _Le digo interrumpiéndola. No conocía a esa mujer, pero ya había demostrado no ser tan normal como aparentaba.- _

_X:- _No le estoy mintiendo.- _Me espetó, como si pudiera leerme la mente.-_

_Bolt:- _No, no. Le creo…-_ Le dije.- _Pero…supongo que no me importa si es peligroso o no. Pienso ir de todas formas.-

_X:- _¿Pero, porque?- _Me preguntó, con cierta curiosidad.-_

_Bolt:- _Estoy buscando al alguien.- _Le respondí, sin intenciones de entrar en detalles.- _

_X:- _¿A quién?-

_Bolt:- _Se trata de alguien…muy importante para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a estar con ella.- _Le respondí, aunque…más que a ella, parecía estarme hablando a mí mismo…-_

_X:- _Yo también. Estoy buscando a mi mami…a mi madre quiero decir.- _Se corrigió de inmediato. "Mami" lo había pronunciado como si fuera una niña pequeña.- _Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo.- _Me da la espalda y comienza a acercarse a la lápida que miraba cuando yo llegué.- _Pensaba que mi padre y mi hermano estarían aquí, pero tampoco los encuentro…- _Sin embargo, se interrumpe ella sola, nuevamente. Se voltea a verme.- _Lo siento…no es su problema.-

_Bolt:- _No…-_ Doy un paso hacia ella.- _Espero que los encuentre.- _Le digo con sinceridad.-_

_X:- _Si…usted también.- _Me responde. Y dicho esto, se vuelve a colocar enfrente de la lápida.-_

_Por mi parte, le doy la espalda. Gran parte de la niebla se había disipado durante la conversación, y ahora podía ver todo el cementerio. Frente a mí, una gran estructura (una iglesia seguramente) se alzaba. Y a la izquierda de dicha edificación, estaba la puerta que me llevaría al pueblo. Caminé hasta ella y, antes de abrirla y pasar, me di vuelta a mirar una vez más a la joven. Allí estaba. Seguía intentando leer la misma lapida. Suspiré, y lentamente, abrí la puerta._

_Nuevamente, volvía a los caminos de tierra. Huellas de pesadas camionetas marcaban el suelo, y de mi lado izquierdo otra vez volvía a hacer presencia el muro de ladrillos, solo que, esta vez, llegaba hasta mi cintura. Comencé a avanzar. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso era ella la dueña de la camioneta blanca? Y quizás, lo más intrigante de todo… ¿Qué hacía buscando a su madre en un cementerio? ¿Estaba muerta ella? ¿Y su padre y su hermano? No tenía sentido. Tampoco es que me importara, claro, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta conexión con esa chica. La niebla, densa e implacable, nuevamente había vuelto, y ocupaba los caminos como si estos fueran suyos. A los lados del camino, grandes porciones (o al menos eso parecen, por culpa de esta niebla) de tierra, seguramente pertenecientes a algún granjero de la zona, se extendían. Todas valladas con vallas y cercos de madera y alambre de púas en algunos casos. No veía ningún animal, ni siquiera el mínimo movimiento de una paloma en el cielo. ¿Había alguien en el pueblo, o estaba solo? Tal vez, debido al temporal de niebla, la gente había decidido refugiarse en sus casas, por mayor seguridad. Continué avanzando por el camino. A mi izquierda, pegado a un portón, un cartel grande rezaba: "Rancho de Silent Hill". Sin embargo, no me pareció un detalle importante, por lo que seguí caminando. Luego de lo que me parecieron horas caminando en la niebla, y cobijado en el silencio, llegue a lo que parecía ser una instalación eléctrica, y, enfrente de esta, por fin, el comienzo de la calle Wiltse. Aunque decir calle le quedaba grande (pues era más bien una carretera), comencé a avanzar por allí. La calle, estrecha, tenía, a su izquierda, una inmensa pared, formada por concreto sólido. A su izquierda, por otro lado, se podía ver, pese a la niebla, un pequeño riachuelo, del cual _seguramente _la gente del pueblo extrae su agua para regar las plantaciones de los ranchos y las granjas que vi antes. Continué caminando por la carretera, cuando algo pasó: Al meter mi mano derecha en el bolsillo, además de tocar la carta y el mapa, pude encontrar algo más. Sin dejar de caminar, saque ese objeto…era una foto. En ella, podía ver a Mittens, con un lago de fondo. No pude llegar a reconocer cual era. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban, y en su rostro podía ver reflejada una alegría inmensa. Iba vestida con un atuendo rosa de solapa floreada. Se veía tan preciosa. ¿De cuando era esta foto? ¿Cómo había llegado a mí bolsillo? Decidí dejarlo para más tarde, por lo que guardé la foto en mi bolsillo y seguí mi camino. Luego de un par de bifurcaciones, cruces y giros, todo el ambiente natural que antes predominaba quedó atrás. Ahora, después de tanto, por fin había llegado a un paisaje totalmente urbanizado. El suelo, nuevamente de asfalto, era de un color bastante oscuro, en comparación con la acera (la cual era gris). A mi derecha, una gran pared de madera se elevaba. Avancé un poco más. Me encontraba en un callejón. Saqué el mapa de mi bolsillo. Según el, a tan solo unos metros, este callejón (el cual era la carretera Wiltse) se terminaba, dando origen a la llamada Calle Sanders. Guardé el mapa y seguí avanzando. Estaba tan cerca…Sentía la emoción recorrer mi cuerpo…_

"_Mittens…ya estoy cerca"_

_Seguí avanzando hasta llegar. Allí estaba, frente a mí. El fin del callejón. En una esquina, alto, había un cartel, en el cual figuraba un nombre. "Sanders ST.". Entré en ella. En mi interior algo se movió. No pude identificarlo con certeza, pero era obvia la razón de esto. Estaba en Silent Hill. Ya había llegado….Y sin embargo, lejos de alegrarme, me preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba. _

_La calle estaba vacía._

_No había ningún rastro me que indicara la presencia de vida por aquí. Solo silencio. Y niebla. Niebla por sobre todo. Una niebla densa. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Estaba solo en el pueblo? Debía haber alguien más. La chica del cementerio era prueba de que no estaba totalmente solo, y sin embargo…_

_No ganaría nada poniéndome nervioso o estando quieto, por lo tanto, en dirección al parque, giré a la derecha, y seguí mi camino. A pesar de la niebla, podía apreciar ciertos detalles del pueblo. Además de la significativa ausencia de la gente, también pude notar como todos los autos, calles y edificios a mi paso tenían un aspecto un tanto descuidado y roto. El pueblo entero parecía como si nadie lo hubiera pisado en años. Seguí caminando por la calle Sanders hasta llegar a su cruce con la calle Lindsey. Y allí fue cuando todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Allí, sobre la senda peatonal, en medio de la calle, había una gran mancha. De un color rojo en abundancia, tanto, como para volverse totalmente oscuro. Era Sangre._

_A mi derecha escuche ruidos. Me volteo. Una figura desaparece entre las sombras._

_Bolt:- ¿Mittens?-_


	3. Sin retorno

**Capítulo 2: (En duda)**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Bolt:- _¿Mittens?- _Dije al aire. Sin embargo, nadie me respondió. Solo el susurro de la niebla marcaba su presencia. ¿Valía la pena? Miré a mis pies. La sangre ocupaba gran parte de la senda peatonal. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Había alguna explicación lógica para todo esto? ¿Quién era esa figura? No ganaría nada aquí parado. Si quería encontrar a Mittens, debía de seguir adelante. Siguiendo la misma ruta que la forma recién desaparecida, me adentre en la espesura de la niebla. _

_Ni un alma se encontraba en la calle. ¿Estaban todos en casa debido al mal tiempo? Quizás. A mis lados, sobre la acera, distintos negocios y casas iban materializándose, a medida que avanzaba. Todos se encontraban cerrados, y en un estado casi deplorable. Desesperado, al ver que no encontraba a nadie, comencé a asustarme un poco. Sobre mí se cernía una constante sensación de vigilancia. Como si alguien estuviera siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Por eso, y por temor a perder el rastro de la figura (la cual, a pesar de estar ésta caminando, aún no había cruzado) comencé a apretar el paso, hasta estar casi trotando. Silent Hill no era un pueblito tan grande…pero con esta niebla, sería imposible encontrar a esa persona si le llegaba a perder el rastro. En eso pensaba, hasta que, un poco más adelante, pude ver otra gran mancha en el suelo. A diferencia de la otra, esta había sido dejada a modo de camino, el cual se iba metiendo bruscamente en un pequeño pasaje, llamado "Vachss Rd.". Este pequeño pasaje se encontraba entre medio de dos almacenes de aspecto abandonado…como todo el pueblo. Debido a la niebla, no llegaba a ver más allá de lo que quizás sería unos 5 metros. Mire a mí alrededor. Seguía sin haber nadie. Si desapareciera ahora, nadie se daría cuenta…_

_Juntando una falsa valentía, entre en el pasaje. _

_A diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, dichos almacenes no eran muy extensos, y detrás de ellos dejaba ver un extenso paisaje rural. Claro, siempre y cuando no hubiera niebla. El suelo estaba conformado por un simple camino hecho de tierra y vallas a los costados. Debían de estar construyendo algo, pues amontonados había muchos elementos de construcción. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Sin embargo, a medida que me iba acercando al final del camino, un sonido nuevo fue apareciendo. Y a medida que me iba moviendo, este se iba haciendo más fuerte. Entonces lo vi. Antes oculto por la niebla, había llegado a la boca de un túnel, bajo un puente. Este se encontraba cerrado al paso, con una precaria barrera hecha con tablones de madera. El sonido, ahora intensamente fuerte, provenía de allí adentro. Era un ruido blanco._

_Moviendo uno de los tablones, pude entrar en el túnel. Estaba muy oscuro, por lo que decidí dirigir mi mirada a aquello que estuviera iluminado por la luz exterior. Allí estaba. La fuente de aquel sonido molesto. Era una pequeña radio de bolsillo, de un color grisáceo con un pequeño dial para marcar frecuencias de color verde. La tomé e intenté apagarla. Como no pude, la guardé en mi bolsillo. Pero en ese momento, algo que hasta entonces no había notado llamó mi atención. Escuché un ligero ruido a mi izquierda. Como si alguien arrastrara el pie sobre la tierra. Me volteo a mirar. Lentamente, la figura que antes había estado persiguiendo se fue irguiendo en su postura. Era una figura casi amorfa, bípeda, con un color de piel asquerosamente marrón ensangrentado. Lucia viscosa al tacto, pero también peligrosa. Aunque no tuviera extremidades tales que pudiera llamar brazos, tenía cierto bulto en su estómago, como si fuera un chaleco de fuerza de un hospital mental. Sin poder evitarlo, exclamé un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Y eso fue suficiente para alertar a la criatura de mi presencia. Me miró, con ese ausente rostro que no era un rostro. Comenzó a acercarse, lentamente. Me di vuelta, desesperado, para escapar. Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no me animaba a darle la espalda. Así que, en vez de escapar, simplemente tomé un tablón de madera de la barrera y, volteándome para estar frente a eso, lo agité violentamente, en señal de defensa. Sin embargo, aquel extraño ser continuo acercándose, sin siquiera inmutarse. Otra no quedaba. Debía atacar. En contra de todo mi instinto, rápidamente me aproximé a la bestia y, con todas mis fuerzas, le aseste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la madera. El tacto de la colisión del tablón contra el ser se sintió desagradable, suave y vacío. El monstruo se desplomó. Primero de rodillas, y luego con la cara al piso. Pero seguía retorciéndose. Nervioso, comencé a golpearlo nuevamente, hasta que simplemente dejo de moverse. _

_La radio, que hasta entonces había estado crepitando su incesante sonido blanco, de pronto se había calmado. Ya no emitía ruido alguno. _

_Miré el lugar de donde se había levantado el monstruo. Había un cuerpo. Dudaba que estuviera vivo, pues estaba cubierto de sangre. Aún nervioso, salí de allí. Volvía a levantar el tablón y salí al exterior. La luz, aunque escasa, fue suficiente para cegarme momentáneamente. Una vez recobrada la vista, volví a comenzar a caminar. Pero…_

_X:- _Bo…esto…Ven….t….and….me m…..Bol…- _No pude reconocer si la voz de era de hombre o de mujer, pues se encontraba muy distorsionada.- _

_Bolt:- Me sobresalté. Miré a todos lados, buscando el provenir de esa voz. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de esta venía de mi bolsillo. Tomé la radio.- _¿Qué demonios…? Bueno, será mejor que me la quede…Podría serme de utilidad.- _Me dije a mi mismo. Comencé a caminar, esta vez en dirección al pueblo. _

_¿Qué estaba pasando en él pueblo? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿A esto se refería la perra que me había encontrado en el cementerio? Estaba a punto de llegar a la calle Lindsey cuando algo raro pasó. De repente, la radio comenzó a crepitar como loca, nuevamente. Mire a mí alrededor. Desde donde estaba, a pesar de la niebla, ya podía ver la calle. Me encontraba en medio de los dos almacenes anteriores, justo en la entrada de Vachss. Pero, justo en la boca del callejón, entre la niebla, algo comenzó a moverse. La radio sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Parecía una constante totalmente dependiente. Mientras más se acercaba la figura, más fuerte sonaba la radio. Y me di cuenta. Era otra de esas malditas cosas. Aterrado, me pegue lo más que pude a la pared del almacén opuesto al que esa criatura estaba y, como un rayo, eché a correr. Comencé a des-dibujar el camino ya hecho anteriormente, con la intención de volver por donde vine. Por el camino, fui dejando atrás a muchas criaturas, las cuales, al ver que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, rociaban una especia de líquido de aspecto corrosivo. En una ocasión llegue a esquivar una por los pelos. _

_Después de estar corriendo lo que me parecieron horas, llegue a la calle Sanders, pero había un problema: En el camino por el que había venido (Aquel cuya dirección me llevaría al mirador donde había aparcado) estaba totalmente destruido. Gran parte de la calle se había desmoronado, haciéndome ver que no podría cruzar. Parecía como si hubiese habido un terremoto muy grande. Y deje de correr. Estaba en el borde. Ante mi nada más que niebla se extendía. Niebla y un gran y profundo vacío. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podría salir del pueblo por allí. Y algo en mi mente, quizás una corazonada, me decía que muchos otros caminos estarían igual. A mis espaldas los escuche. Alaridos, pasos arrastrados y sonidos ahogados. Se estaban acercando. Debía actuar rápido si quería seguir viviendo. Me di vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, siguiendo por la calle Sanders. A mi paso encontré muchas de esas criaturas. Seguí corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo, buscando algún refugio, hasta que, habiendo llegado hasta el fin de la calle y su cruce con la calle "Neely", vi algo que me llamó la atención. En la esquina de Sanders y Nelly había un bar, de nombre "Neely´s bar". Había algo escrito en una de las paredes. Algo escrito de un color rojo muy obscuro. Decía esto:_

**Aquí antes había un agujero… Ahora ha desaparecido.**

_Bolt:- _¿Un Agujero?- _Me pregunté en voz alta, claramente desconcertado. ¿Es que acaso nada tenía sentido por aquí? Miré a los pies de la pared.- _¿Qué demonios?-_ Había un trozo de papel apoyado en ella. Lo tomé y, con sorpresa, pude descubrir que era un mapa de Silent Hill, idéntico al mío, pero con la diferencia de estar escrito o rayado en algunos lugares. En muchas de las calles que llevaban a los exteriores del pueblo había ciertas ralladuras, las cuales cortaban por la mitad algunos caminos. Una de esas rayas se encontraba sobre la calle Sanders, donde hasta hace poco había visto un derrumbe. ¿Me estaría señalando este mapa los puntos accesibles de la ciudad? También pude ver un círculo, bien grande, marcado sobre unos complejos de edificios. En el mapa figuraban como Wood Side/ Blue Creek. También me percaté de cierto detalle…todas las calles con acceso directo al Rosewater Park estaban bloqueadas…y eso me dejaba con una sola opción. Debía entrar en esos edificios y, desde allí, cruzar por los callejones para llegar.- _Mittens… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…?- _Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo siquiera de esperanzarme por una respuesta. Los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más. Tomé ese mapa, tiré el viejo (el mio) y comencé a correr, en dirección a los apartamentos.-_

_A gran velocidad iba recorriendo las calles, las cuales, borrosas, invisibles, eternamente escondidas por la niebla, iban quedando atrás. Mismo con los monstruos. No eran rápidos, pero la escasa visibilidad que otorgaba la niebla me jugaba en contra. No me encontraba lejos…De Neely pase a Martin…y de Martin a Katz. Frente a mí los veía, al fondo. El apartamento Wood Side. Tendría que abrirme paso en el para poder acceder a Blue Creek. Apreté el paso. Antes corriendo por en medio de la calle, ahora había subido a la vereda. Una gran valla metálica separaba a la calle Katz de los condominios Wood Side. Avancé, pegado a la reja, hasta que, por fin, visualicé una entrada. Tan apresurado estaba que al llegar, me choqué con ella. Sin embargo, la abrí rápido, pues a mis espaldas los monstruos ya estaban alcanzándome. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y la cerré con traba. Me separé a una distancia prudencia de la valla, y me di vuelta, para poder contemplar mejor el edificio. Me encontraba en el patio de la entrada. A mis espaldas, los monstruos se apretaban contra la reja, haciendo un sonido espantoso. Nervioso por su presencia, decidí entrar. Apretando con fuerza el tablón de madera que ahora asía como un arma, tomé una de las manijas de la puerta…y entré. Me tomó unos segundos acostumbrarme al cambio de ambiente, pero cuando lo hice, lo que vi me sorprendió… La obscuridad predominaba en este edificio, apenas iluminado por las luces solares que se filtraban por las ventanas. Una gran escalera en espiral cuadrada se expandía ante mí. Parecía infinita, a pesar de poder llegar a ver el techo. El complejo apenas tenía tres pisos._

_El silencio era ruidosamente aterrorizante._

* * *

><p><em>Hola lectores de FF, quiero empezar pidiéndoles perdón por la tardanza. Anduve bastante ocupado. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con muchas ganas de escribir. He aquí otro capítulo de "Promise", mi fanfic Crossover de BoltxSilent Hill.<em>

_Como bien hizo ver un lector (y gran compañero, si me lo permite) en un review , cabe declarar que, si bien esta historia no será contada con la misma intensidad que la original, aún así no debe ser leída por cualquiera. La misma contiene grandes dosis de temas totalmente sugerentes, abordando tópicos tabú en muchos casos. Es en extremo sensible con algunos temas que toca, y dentro de poco cambiaré su calificación por M. No es una historia de cuentos de hadas, donde al final todo sale bien. Aquí se podrá llegar a ver los lados mas obscuros y bajos de la naturaleza humana (o canina, en este caso XD). Lamento la vagancia, pero creo que será mejor que lo lean directamente del review:_

_"...esta no es una historia apta para chicos ni personas sensibles y facilmente impresionables. Esta es una historia psicológica, y en muchos aspectos sangrienta y macabra. El juego este nunca fue un simple survival donde solo se buscaba sacarle un susto al jugador con los monstruos que se iban presentando, sino la de hacer pensar al jugador y perturbarlo con su filosofía macabra. La historia siempre está enfocada en el punto de vista de un personaje que a primera vista resulta agradable y con el que uno pueda facilmente relacionarse, sin embargo el personaje está lejos de ser una persona normal y sillent hill saca a la luz todas esas cosas que se esconden en su interior, jugando con su mente y con la del jugador. Los monstruos que aparecen no son simples bichos normales, lo mismo pasa con los distintos escenarios, sino que son proyecciones materializadas del interior del personaje y sus demonios personajes. Todo en el juego es simbólico y si se presta la suficiente atención te da a entender cómo es el personaje aún antes de llegar al final de la historia: su verdadera personalidad, las situaciones que ha vivido, sus pecados, la carga que lleva en su conciencia, entre tantas otras cosas._

_Sé que puede ser algo spoiloreante lo que acabé de decir pero era necesario para hacer entender a la gente los motivos de porqué no deben de leer la historia o jugar a estos juegos sin tener la preparación mental suficiente y ser lo suficientemente duros sentimentalmente para soportar las situaciones planteadas, ya que siempre son historias tristes que no mejoran pero que ayudan al protagonista a superar sus problemas y seguir adelante en la vida."_

_De nuevo, gracias a GrenOut por el recordatorio. Ya lo saben, cualquier duda envien un PM, abro FF todos los días. Dentro de poco estaré subiendo otro capítulo de "¿Que hubiera pasado?"_

_zEDDY46_


	4. Rosewater Park

**Capítulo 3: Apartamentos Woodside/Blue Creek**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Silencio. Nada se movía, nada vivía. En lo que parecía ser un fuerte estado de parálisis, lo único que sonaba era mi respiración. Tan corta, tan pausada, tan ruidosa. Y, a pesar de mi aparente estado de calma, estaba temblando. Avancé un paso. Nada. Avancé otro paso. Nada de nuevo. Solo en el tercer paso pude llegar a ver que me encontraba solo…valía la pena el intento._

_Bolt:- _¿Mittens?- _Pregunté dubitativo a la nada. Sin respuesta, aunque claro, tampoco es que esperara alguna.- _¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ De nuevo, nada.-_

_Volví a avanzar, solo que esta vez, luego del primer paso siguió el segundo, y no el eterno silencio de una caminata terminada. A pesar de estar obscuro, lograba ver lo suficiente como para no cometer alguna torpeza y así alertar a los monstruos de las cercanías…aunque… ¿Había monstruos por aquí? Y, ya que íbamos al caso, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sabía muy bien que, por más que me hiciera esa pregunta miles de veces, no iría a encontrar la respuesta de un segundo a otro. Todo parecía tan…surreal. Quiero decir… ¿Criaturas de forma antropomórficas andando por las calles? Esto parecía algo más de un videojuego que de la vida real. ¿Podría ser un sueño? ¿Podría estar yo acostado en mi cama, junto a Mittens, y que todo esto fuera un mero producto de mí imaginación? La sola idea de que sucediera algo así me consolaba, me iluminaba por dentro…aunque claro, luego de tener en cuenta el peso de la radio en mi bolsillo y lo material de la madera en mis manos, esa idea caía despedazada. Y la luz se apagaba…_

_Llegue al pie de la escalera. Comencé a subir, lentamente, procurando no generar ningún ruido lo suficientemente delator con mis pisadas. El lugar se hallaba desierto. Y obscuro…muy obscuro. No obstante, a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras, iba notando que, en la puerta de entrada al pasillo del primer piso, mi sombra se iba formando. Y la curiosidad me lleno. Y de la curiosidad pase al miedo. Y del miedo a la felicidad. En el suelo, como por arte de magia, había una linterna encendida. La tomé y la coloqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. De repente, todo había cambiado. Ahora podía ver mucho mejor. Pero, cuando pude alumbrar y ver mejor la puerta del primer piso, toda mi felicidad se derrumbó, al igual que un cuerpo lo hace, atraído por la gravedad. _

_La puerta estaba totalmente cubierta por maderas, impidiéndole a esta ser abierta. Estaban clavadas de manera perpendicular a la puerta. No puedo evitar suspirar enojado. _

_Bolt:- _Con un demonio, maldita sea.- _No pude evitar decir. Gracias a Dios que fue en voz baja. Dios… Pensar que todo podría ser era obra suya me hacía estremecer.- _

_Me di vuelta y comencé a subir de nuevo. No me podía quedar quieto. Tenía que seguir avanzando. El camino no podía terminarse aquí. No después de que el pueblo me condujera. Me paro en seco, con mi pensamiento reciente en la cabeza. ¿El pueblo me condujera? Ya estaba delirando. Como si el pueblo tuviera vida propia. Y luego me reí. ¿Delirando por creer que el pueblo tenía vida? ¡Acababa de ver una plaga de monstruos en la calle, por favor! Aunque…tenía que admitir que la idea del pueblo con vida no se me hacía tan descabellada…por alguna razón. Aún sin ser alguien tan espiritual, juraría que podía sentir… algo… _

_Empiezo a negar con la cabeza._

_Bolt:- _Vamos Bolty, ya estas desvariando.- _Me dije a mi mismo, y continué la marcha. Llegué al segundo piso. Para mi suerte, la puerta estaba totalmente normal. Sin maderas ni nada que me impidiera utilizarla. Tomo la perilla y la abro.- _Oh vamos, ¡Maldición!-_ Grito esta vez, ya sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias…y con razón. Del otro lado de la puerta no había nada… Nada más que ladrillo. Era una puerta a la nada. No puedo evitar darle un golpe a la pared.- _Tranquilo cachorrito, tranquilo. Hay que encontrar a Mittens.- _Me dije a mi mismo, de vuelta. Última chance. Tercer piso. Subo las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar echar una ojeada con más detenimiento al lugar; La humedad impregnaba el aire, dando una sensación constante de suciedad. Las paredes, de un azul profundo, se encontraban en un estado totalmente deplorable, con gran parte de estas caídas o perdiendo el color hasta llegar a un gris enfermo. El techo…bueno, el techo no se encontraba dentro de mi campo de visión, pero que estar, estaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había habitado aquí? El suelo, otrora blanco, ahora poseía manchas, muchas de las cuales, con toda seguridad, nunca podían ser borradas. También, en ciertos desniveles y recovecos, podía presenciarse cierto nivel de inundación. Llego al tercer piso. Me acerco a la puerta y tomo la perilla. La abro.- _¿Excelente?- _No puedo evitar decir, atrapado en un lugar entre la felicidad y el miedo.-_

_La tercera es la vencida. Ante mí, un pasillo largo se presentaba, solo que este se hallaba perpendicular, con la puerta en la que me encontraba en uno de sus lados. Este, a diferencia del lobby de entrada, tenía las paredes blancas (con grandes manchas marrones, producto, indudablemente, de una gotera rota) y el piso de color azul. Estaba invertido, como por así decirlo. Doy un paso adelante, adentrándome en dicho lugar. A mi izquierda, total obscuridad hasta el final, donde una brillante luz roja remarcaba la palabra "Salida" Sin lograr ver nada más, me doy vuelta, tomando con fuerza el palo, preparado por si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Miro a mi derecha y me llevo una gran sorpresa: Una gran reja me tapa el camino. Sin cerradura posible, aquella reja no pareciera que se fuera a mover con nada. Es más, incluso hasta, más que rejas, parecían ser barrotes…como una prisión…_

_Algo en el piso, al otro lado de la reja, llama mi atención. _

_Una llave._

_Me agacho, con el fin de poder tomarla. Paso mi brazo por entre los barrotes, cual preso pidiendo que lo saquen, y, a punto de agarrar la llave, otra cosa increíble sucede._

_Como salida de la nada, una pequeña gata, totalmente rubia (seguramente una niña de no más de nueve años) aparece y patea la llave más allá de mi alcance. Luego, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me pisa la mano con fuerza._

_X:- _Ja ja.- _Me dice, en son de burla, mientras se alejaba riendo y haciendo morisquetas. Desaparece en la obscuridad. Ante la sorpresa, no puedo más que quedarme quieto, estupefacto. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?-_

_¿Es que acaso esto podía ser más raro? ¿Quién era esa niña, y que hacía aquí? Luego cuando pude pensar mejor, otra duda asalto mi mente. ¿Debía dejarla ir? Había desaparecido en la obscuridad. Me sentía totalmente avergonzado de que una niña pudiera moverse tan libremente por aquí, mientras yo tenía tanto o más miedo como se podía tener en la vida. ¿Sería real ella…o tan solo otra parte de esta locura? _

_Niego con la cabeza. No puedo distraerme con esto. Debo encontrar a Mittens. Miro la llave, la cual se encontraba ahora lejos del alcance de mi mano. Afortunadamente, la longitud de mi vara de madera era superior a la distancia, por lo que, estirándome, pude arrastrar la llave hacia mí. Ya en mis manos, y a la luz de la linterna en mi bolsillo del pecho, pude observarla mejor: Era pequeña y de bronce. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Salida de emergencia". Me doy vuelta y miro hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta con el cartel de salida. ¿Sería de ahí la llave? Debía probar. _

_Con cuidado y haciendo el mayor silencio posible, fui avanzando por el pasillo, sin embargo, no había nada allí. Llego a la puerta y el tomo del pomo. Está cerrada, sin embargo, por la cerradura pude ver que la llave que había encontrado entraría perfecto. La introduzco y abro la puerta. Me sorprendo con lo que encuentro al otro lado._

_Esperaba poder encontrar unas escaleras que llevaran al exterior, o al menos algo que llevara fuera del edificio. _

_Craso error._

_Del otro lado se hallaba otro edificio, el que, según el mapa, debía ser "Blue Creek". Frente a mi había una ventana que conducía a un departamento. Sin embargo, entre ambos edificios había una separación que tendría que saltar. Suspiro y luego, reuniendo todo el valor, paso al otro edificio. Por suerte la ventana ya estaba abierta. _

_A diferencia del otro complejo de apartamentos, este parecía tener un estado aún más deplorable que el anterior. Las paredes se encontraban de un color marrón, debido a la humedad y al oxido del ambiente. Tal fuera imaginación mía, pero sentía, a cada paso, como si la alfombra que recubría el piso estuviera mojada. Miro a la cocina del apartamento. Unas largas piernas, blancas, salen de una heladera. Pareciese como si hubiera habido una cruenta pelea allí mismo. De repente escucho un ruido asqueroso proveniente del baño. Preparado para pelear, me acerco. Lo que había allí dentro me asqueo y me alegro en mismo grado. Un hámster, con un poco de sobrepeso, se encontraba sentado y agarrado del inodoro, mientras, cada tanto, vomitaba. Al sentir mi presencia, se da vuelta a mirarme. Abre la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, vuelve a mirar hacia el interior del baño y vomita. Luego de esto, muy a la defensiva, comienza a decirme:_

_X:- _¡No fui yo! ¡Yo no lo hice!- _Dice mirándome, sin embargo, cierra los ojos. Se veía totalmente asustado.- _

_Bolt:- _¿Hacer él qué?- _Le pregunto, con curiosidad y aprensión.-_

_X:- _Yo…yo no hice nada. ¡Lo…lo juro!- _Volvió a decir, solo que esta vez más desesperado.- _Él…él ya estaba así cuando yo llegué…-

_Bolt:- _Me…eh, me llamo Bolt. Bolt Sunderland.- _Le digo, para presentarme.- _

_X:-_ Mmm…Rhino.- _Me dice, dudando antes.-_

_Bolt:- _Rhino, ¿Quién es el tipo muerto que hay en la cocina?-

_Rhino:- _Yo no lo hice. Juro que no he matado a nadie.- _Mira al W.C.-_

_Bolt:- _De acuerdo Rhino, te creo.-

_Rhino:- _Si he visto monstruos de extraño aspecto.- _Dijo, un poco más confiado.- _Me asusté mucho, y por eso corrí hasta aquí…-

_Bolt:- _Bueno…supongo que este lugar tampoco es muy seguro.- _Le dije, mientras miraba a la cocina.- _Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

_Rhino:- ¿_Eh? Ya le dije que no lo sé.- _Se interrumpe con una arcada.- _Ni siquiera soy de esta ciudad. Yo sólo… yo sólo…- _No pudo continuar.-_

_Bolt:- Comprendiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir, continué por el.- _Ya. Algo te ha traído a este lugar, ¿Verdad?-

_Rhino:- _Mmm…si. Digamos que si…-

_Bolt:- _Bueno, sea lo que sea, creo que será mejor que te largues de aquí pronto.-

_Rhino:- _Si…tiene razón…- _Me mira.- _¿Y usted?-

_Bolt:- _Me iré tan pronto haya acabado lo que vine a hacer.- _Le dije, sin entrar en detalles. Algo en él no me inspiraba confianza.- _Rhino…ten cuidado.-

_Rhino:- _Bolt, yo…Tenga cuidado usted también.- _Dicho esto, salí de la habitación, dejándolo solo.-_

_Salí del apartamento lo más rápido que pude, pues el fuerte olor a descomposición en el baño era muy fuerte para mí. A diferencia de los pasillos de Woodside, estos eran bastante más iluminados…no obstante, el suelo era totalmente de madera, la cual, debido a la humedad y la inundación (me llegaba hasta la suela de los zapatos) se encontraba podrida. Miro a ambos lados, en busca de un camino para continuar. Sin embargo, la única puerta que pude encontrar en el pasillo era de las escaleras de emergencia. Me acerco, la abro y bajo al segundo piso. Allí la cosa ya era diferente. El pasillo estaba lleno de puertas…y sin embargo, todas, salvo dos, estaban totalmente tapadas por tablas. Me acerco a la puerta libre más cercana y la abro._

_Lo que vi adentro me extraño._

_Era un apartamento pequeño y muy desordenado. El sillón estaba dado vuelta y la televisión prendida, con manchas rojas en el display. A mi izquierda, junto a la cocina, había dos puertas (las cuales debían llevar a las habitaciones). Una era tan blanca, que costaba creer que un color así pudiera ser encontrado en este lugar. Sin marcas, suciedad ni imperfecciones. La otra, por otro lado, era exactamente lo opuesto. Sucia, golpeada y toda tapada por tablas, saltaba a la vista que me sería imposible entrar por allí. Decidí, a mi pesar, que debería entrar a la puerta blanca._

_Era una habitación de niño. A mi izquierda un placard, a mi derecha una ventana. Y frente a mí, un gran espejo, ocupando toda la pared. El suelo, propiamente de una habitación de un niño, estaba recubierto por una gran alfombra roja. Varios juguetes y revistas se encontraban tiradas por ahí. Y, tirada en el suelo, en el medio de la habitación y frente al espejo, se encontraba ella._

_La border collie del cementerio._

_Estaba recostada, con un aire entre expectante, taciturno y contemplativo. Totalmente apoyada en el piso, con la excepción de su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba haciendo peso sobre un cuchillo de cocina, clavado en el piso. _

_Sé que, por mi posición, ya me vio. Aun así me muevo con cautela. _

_X:- _Ah…es usted.- _Dice, sin despegar la vista del cuchillo.-_

_Bolt:- _Si…soy Bolt.-

_X:- _Ángela…-Suspira.-

_Bolt:- _Ángela…de acuerdo.- _La miro mejor. Sigue recostada, de espaldas a mi. Me siento detrás de ella.- _No sé lo que está planeando…pero siempre hay otras alternativas- _Le digo suavemente.-_

_Ángela:- _¿De verdad?- _Dice risueñamente, como si despertara de una siesta. Parecía, en cierto sentido, descolocada.- _Pero…usted es como yo. Es más fácil limitarse a huir…Además, es lo que nos merecemos.-

_Bolt:- ¿Qué estaba diciendo esta mujer? Me levanto, preocupado. Negación.- _No…no soy como usted.-

_Ángela:- _¿Tienes…miedo?- _Sin embargo, repentinamente cambia su tono de voz. Como saliendo de su melancolía, su tono pasa al arrepentimiento…como si de repente tomara conciencia de sus palabras y de su ser.- _Yo, eh…lo siento.-

_Bolt:- _No importa.- _Recuerdo sus palabras en el cementerio.- _¿Encontró a su madre?-

_Ángela:- _Todavía no…todavía no.-

_Bolt:- _¿Vivía su madre en este edificio de apartamentos?- _Le pregunto, con la intención de ayudarla.-_

_Ángela:- _No lo sé…-

_Bolt:- _Entonces,¿Todo lo que sabe es que ella vivía en esta ciudad?-

_Ángela:- _¿Qué ha dicho?- _Pregunta, sorprendida. Lentamente se da vuelta, quedando frente a mí. Se levanta.- _¿Cómo lo sabe?- _Preguntó, amenazante.-_

_Bolt:- _Bueno…Me lo imaginé, porque es aquí donde está buscando.- _Le digo, tratando de excusarme.- _¡¿Cómo podría saberlo sino?!

_Ángela:- _Claro…-

_Bolt:- _¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

_Ángela:- Ignora mi pregunta, aunque no intencionalmente.- _Estoy tan cansada…-

_Bolt:- _De todas formas, ¿Por qué vino a esta ciudad?- _Le pregunté, curioso.-_

_Ángela:- Simplemente niega con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no lo sabe.- _Lo… lo siento… ¿ha encontrado a la persona que busca?-

_Bolt:- _Aún no.- _Sacó la foto de Mittens de mi bolsillo y se la enseño.- _Su nombre es Mittens…Es mi esposa.-

_Ángela:- Mira la foto y niega.- _Lo siento.-

_Bolt:- _No importa…- _Me guardo la foto.- _Pero está muerta…No sé porque creo que está aquí.- _Me digo a mi mismo, aunque en voz alta.-_

_Ángela:- _¿Está muerta?-

_Bolt:- Me alerto, entendiendo lo que podía significar lo que acababa de decir.- _No se preocupe, no estoy loco. O, por lo menos, creo no estarlo.-

_Ángela:- _Yo…yo debo encontrar a mi mami.- _Dice, diciendo la palabra "mami" de nuevo en un tono infantil.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Quiere que la acompañe? Esta ciudad es peligrosa. Ahora sé lo que quiso decir en el cementerio.-

_Ángela:- En forma evasiva, me responde.- _Me las arreglaré sola. Además, le haría perder el tiempo.-

_Bolt:- _¿y qué me dice de eso?- _Señalo el cuchillo_. _Ella simplemente se le queda mirando unos segundos._-

Ángela:- ¿Me lo guardaría?- _Me pregunta, dubitativa.- _Si me lo quedara yo…no sé qué podría hacer.- _Asiento. Me acerco a ella para poder tomar el cuchillo. Sin embargo, repentinamente parece asustarse, y empuñarlo contra mí en modo de defensa personal.- _¡No!- _Ambos nos asustamos. Sin embargo, ella da un respingo y comienza a llorar.- _Lo siento…he sido mala…Por favor no…- _Se acerca a la puerta, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo para luego salir corriendo.-_

_Tomó el cuchillo y me lo guardo, colocando la hoja en mi bolsillo. Antes de salir de la habitación, veo una foto tirada en el piso. Se encuentra partida a la mitad. En ella se puede ver a una familia conformada por cuatro integrantes: Una madre, un padre, un hijo y una hija. La foto estaba partida de tal manera que la madre y la hija estaban de un lado, y el padre y el hijo del otro._ _La foto, por alguna razón, me hacía sentir inseguro, incomodo…sin embargo, no era asunto mío. Tenía que encontrar a Mittens cuanto antes. Salgo de la habitación y del apartamento, en dirección al pasillo. _

_Una vez fuera, me voy a la última puerta del pasillo, la otra que no estaba tapada por tablones. Tenía puesta la traba, sin embargo, la llave estaba puesta en el pomo. Podía ver gotas de agua resbalar por el metal azulado que conformaba esta puerta. Un dibujo de una escalera la colmaba. La abro. _

_Adentro me aguardaba el horror… _

_De aspecto engañosamente amorfo, una extraña criatura se encontraba en el medio, realizando movimientos bizarros. Generando ruidos obscenos y metálicos, no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada sino hasta que lo alumbré completamente con mi linterna. Me mira, con su extraña cabeza en forma piramidal. Luego, como despojándose de las ropas, deja caer una parte de él, revelándome así que en realidad no era una parte, sino más bien un monstruo, al cual se le estaba ejerciendo una terrible violación. Miro al monstruo causante de esto. Grande, fornido y muy musculoso, la criatura tenía cuerpo de perro, pero con una gigantesca mascara en forma de pirámide. Vistiendo nada más que un simple delantal que parecía ser de cocina, en su mano cargaba con una cuchilla gigantesca. Se acercaba a mí._

_Muy asustado, saqué el cuchillo que me había dado Ángela. No podría en un choque contra aquella cosa, pero peor era nada. El monstruo estaba ya muy cerca cuando, para mi suerte, simplemente me ignoró y comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que se encontraban a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, las escaleras se encontraban totalmente inundadas por un agua marrón y con un muy mal olor. Sin embargo, al monstruo con cabeza de pirámide no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. A medid que el bajaba, el agua descendía con él. Lo seguí con la vista, hasta que desapareciera en el primer piso. Luego, armándome de valor, comencé a bajar yo. Me encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que, mediante las escaleras, baje hasta la planta baja. La puerta llevaba un cartel que decía "salida de emergencias". Empujo la puerta suavemente…_

_Dejando atrás la obscuridad, la templada luz del sol interferido por las nubes me dejo ciego. Como puedo, me alejo lo más posible del apartamento, hasta situarme en la otra punta de la anchura del callejón en el que me encontraba. Una vez acostumbrado al ambiente, saco el mapa de la ciudad. Según el, debería seguir por el callejón para llegar al Parque. Guardo el mapa y, feliz, comienzo a caminar, pensando en Mittens. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mitad de mi recorrido, me encontré con una pequeña gatita, totalmente rubia, sentada sobre una pared con un grafiti. Estaba tarareando una canción. Me acerco a ella._

_Bolt:- _Tu…- _Se asusta.- _Tú fuiste quien me piso la mano. –

_X:- _No lo sé…- _Sonríe, en son de burla.- _Tal vez lo hice…-

_Bolt:- Aprovechando la situación, le pregunto.- _¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como este?-

_X:- Pone cara de sorpresa, y luego de no entender.- _¿Eh? ¿Estás ciego o algo parecido?- _Y entonces me doy cuenta. En su mano había un papel…no, un papel solamente no, parecía una carta…-_

_Bolt:- _¿Qué es esa carta que tienes?-

_X:- _Nada que te importe.- _Dice al tiempo que se levanta.- _¡Tu no amabas a Mittens, de cualquier manera!- _Me dice, y comienza a correr. Y con eso se me cayó el mundo. ¿Cómo conocía a Mittens?-_

_Bolt:- _¡Espera!- _Llego a gritar.- ¡_¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Mittens?!- _Sin embargo ya era tarde. La niña había saltado del otro lado del muro.- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _me dije a mi mismo, al borde del nerviosismo. Sin embargo, continué caminando.-_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, lo vi, a lo lejos. Bien grande, junto a una entrada decorada por unos muros de arbustos y rejas. Un cartel grande, que rezaba en letras de bronce: "__**Rosewater park**__". Comienzo a correr hasta llegar a hasta el…_

_Bolt:- _Mittens… ¿Estás aquí?-_ Me pregunto a mí mismo. Entro en el parque y comienzo a caminar. La niebla era ya muy densa, limitando mi visibilidad a unos escasos metros frente a mí. Podía ver a mi costado derecho las distintas ramificaciones y atajos del parque. Finalmente, llegué hasta el muelle…y me sorprendí. Allí, parada sobre la baranda, una figura muy conocida miraba a un horizonte imaginario, escondido por la niebla…- _¿Mittens?

_Simplemente se da vuelta y me mira…Y sonríe._


	5. María

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Simplemente se da vuelta y me mira…Y sonríe._

_Bolt:- _¿Mittens?- _Digo, acercándome a ella. Poco a poco, la niebla fue disipándose, permitiéndome vislumbrar con más detenimiento a la figura…y, en una increíble mezcla, me vi impresionado y decepcionado.- _No…no eres tú.-

_X:- Apoyada de una manera bastante relajada y sensual sobre la baranda del muelle.- _¿Me parezco a tu chica?- _Su tono de voz era bastante insinuador…Seguía sonriendo-_

_Bolt:- _No…a mi esposa fallecida.- _Le dije sin salir de mi asombro. Al mismo tiempo, se separa del barandal, alejándose unos pasos de este y poniéndose aún más cerca de mí- _No puedo creerlo…Podrías ser su hermana gemela. Tu rostro, tu voz…Solo tu pelo y tu ropa son diferentes.-

_Y vaya que eran parecidas. Físicamente eran de la misma estatura y la misma complexión. La diferencia estaba en su pelo: Mientras que el de Mittens era negro, el de esta gata era blanco. Quizás pudiera agregar que esta se veía un tanto más…sexualizada. No apartaba sus verdes y penetrantes ojos de los míos, insinuante mensaje corporal._

_X:- Sin dejar de sonreír.- _Mi nombre…es María.- _Recorre todo su cuerpo con su mirada.- _No tengo aspecto de fantasma, ¿O sí?- _Lentamente y moviendo su cuerpo hacía los lados, se acerca a mí. Luego, toma mi mano y se la lleva a su cara. El tacto era muy suave…se sintió extrañamente bien.- _¿Ves? Estoy calentita.-

_Bolt:- Asustado por la sensación, retira bruscamente la mano. No parece molestarle, pues sigue con su mirada insinuante.- _¿Realmente no eres Mittens?-_ Sabía la respuesta de ante-mano. De hecho, para este punto, ya me había hecho a la idea de que preguntar sería, por demás, inútil.-_

_María:- _Ya te lo he dicho…soy María.-

_Bolt:- La situación se me estaba volviendo insoportable. Su presencia, por sobre todas las cosas, era lo que más me molestaba. Después de todo, era como ver a una sombra de Mittens…solo que radicalmente opuesta.- _Lo siento, me he confundido.- _Le digo mientras perfilo para irme del lugar y seguir mi camino.-_

_María:- _¿A dónde vas?- _…y tenía que preguntar.-_

_Bolt:- ¿Qué perdía preguntándole? ¿Tiempo? Nada aquí parecía tener sentido.- _Estoy buscando a Mittens… ¿La has visto?-

_María:- _¿No dijiste que murió?- _Se lleva la mano al mentón, como si pensara.- _

_Bolt:- _Oh si…-_ Por alguna razón, acceder a esa información en mi cerebro me costó más de lo usual- …_hace tres años. Pero recibí una carta suya. Decía que esperaba en nuestro "lugar especial".-

_María:- Mira de nuevo al horizonte imaginario, dándome la espalda.- _¿Y eso es aquí? En fin, no la he visto.- _Se voltea y queda frente a mi.- _¿Este es su único "lugar especial"?-

_Nuestro único lugar especial…En mi mente, mil imágenes se arremolinaban. Por segundos incomprensibles, y por segundos obvias. Pero aun así, sin poder llegar a entenderlas del todo. Sentía en mi cerebro una especia de estática, como si se tratara de un video pasando diferentes escenas, distintas grabaciones…_

_Allí estábamos, ambos dos, tirados en el parque, viendo el agua pasar y reír…_

_Mittens en el asiento del acompañante en el auto, mirando por la ventana y comentando el paisaje…_

_Mittens sonriendo, pidiéndome que por favor la llevara de vuelta alguna vez a Silent Hill…mirándome de frente…en…¿Una habitación de hotel?_

…_Lo recordé_

_Bolt:- Llevándome la mano a la nariz a la vez que la arrugo, cierro los ojos.- _Bueno, supongo que también está el hotel….El hotel del lago, quiero decir. Me pregunto si seguirá ahí.- _Me digo más a mí mismo que a ella.- _

_María:- _¿El Lakeview Hotel? Si, sigue estando ahí.- _Se acerca a mí, poniéndose de espaldas al barandal que daba al muelle.- _Así que ese era vuestro lugar especial, ¿Eh?...Ya lo suponía.- _Dice con una sonrisa socarrona. Le doy la espalda, preparado para dirigiré hacia allí.- _No te enfades. Solo estaba bromeando.-_ Me toma del brazo para detenerme.- _Además, no se va por ahí. Es por aquí.-_ Señala el lado opuesto al que me dirigía…Tonto de mí, haciendo el ridículo frente a una chica linda. Comienzo a caminar en la dirección señalada. Sin embargo…veo que comienza a seguirme.-_

_Bolt:-_ ¿Vienes conmigo?-

_María:- Adopta una posición indignada.- _¿Pensabas dejarme tirada? ¿Con todos esos monstruos por aquí?-_ Se veía muy molesta.-_

_Bolt:- _No no, solo que…-

_María:- Me interrumpe.- _Estoy sola aquí. Todos los demás se han ido.-_ Su voz, por el contrario a su expresión, estaba empañada de pánico. Sin embargo…-_ ¿Me parezco a Mittens, no? ¿Tú la querías, no es así?- _Me dice de manera seductora, deslizando su brazo por el barandal_. _Aquel cambio tan radical me había dejado perplejo.- _O tal vez la odiases…-

_Bolt:- Aquello había sido más que suficiente. Me acerco a ella de manera brusca…puedo ver que se asusta.- _No digas tonterías.- _Comienzo a caminar, a alejarme de ella. Sin embargo, retoma mi paso y se coloca a mi lado.-_

_María:- _¿Entonces, algún problema?- _Pregunta dubitativa.-_

_Bolt:- Muy a mi pesar…ella podría serme de ayuda. Parecía conocer el pueblo. Además, siendo tan igual a Mittens…-_ No, no, claro que no.-

_Y entonces comenzamos a caminar, abriéndonos paso entre la densa niebla. Consultando el mapa, sin embargo, pude darme cuenta que no es que, precisamente, el hotel se encontrara cerca. Por el contrario, tendríamos que cruzar a pie al menos cuatro millas, bordeando por completo el lago Toluca. Viendo, sin embargo, que María no puso queja alguna, comenzamos la marcha. _

_A pesar de ir en silencio los dos, podía sentir en mi mente algo muy ruidoso. Y la cercanía a María no hacía más que confundirme. Idéntica a Mittens, su presencia no podía ser una mera casualidad…y sin embargo, de nada podía estar seguro…al menos a estas alturas. Podía sentir hacia ella un gran rechazo, y paralelamente y en mismo grado, atracción, y necesidad de estar cerca para poder cuidarla. Me concentré en el sonido de su respiración: intranquila pero a la vez profunda. Infinita, pero a la vez breve… ¿Quién era ella? Podría simplemente preguntarle. Directo y conciso…pero sabía que de nada me serviría. Nadie aquí parecía saber ni el "porqué", ni el "cómo" ni el "hasta cuándo". Pero, por otro lado, todos parecían ser unos expertos en plantar la duda y el desconcierto…podía sentir dentro de mi cierto grado de rencor hacia ellos…pero luego desaparecía. Después de todo, debían de estar en la misma situación que yo. Si alguien me preguntara…bueno, no podría acotar nada más sensato que ellos…Niego con la cabeza, alejando toda esa perorata de mi mente, y continuamos con el paso. La caminata se hizo lenta, aburrida y silenciosa. Y ni María ni yo nos veíamos dispuestos, tal vez por miedo, a romper dicha "armonía" _

_Algo raro pasó después: Siguiendo por el camino, una gran barricada de policía nos interrumpía el paso. Sería imposible cruzarla…además de tonto. Quiero decir, ¿Desobedecer a la ley? Solo un tonto haría eso. A un lado, cerca de la barricada, había un coche policial. En el parabrisas llevaba un papel enganchado. Lo tomo y veo, con asombro, que es un mapa de Silent Hill. Idéntico al mío, pero con la excepción de que llevaba más anotaciones. Entre ellas, los cortes de las calles. Y había tres trazos en particular que me llamaban la atención. El primero era un círculo sobre un bolerama ya conocido, el "__Pete's Bowl-O-Rama__", pues lo habíamos cruzado de camino hacia aquí. El segundo, unas líneas bordeando el título de "Sociedad histórica de Silent Hill". Y el tercer…una cruz gigante en toda la carretera que conectaba nuestra posición con el Hotel Lakeview._

_María:- _¿Qué significa?- _Me preguntó.-_

_Bolt:- _Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- _Y, acto seguido, nos dirigimos al bolerama, por ser el que se encontraba más cerca. Por el camino, pudimos encontrarnos con varios monstruos, a los que simplemente esquivamos corriendo. Después de un rato, pudimos llegar.-_

_María:- _Esperaré aquí…Odio los bolos.- _Me dice mientras se agarra la cabeza.-_

_Bolt:- _No he venido aquí a jugar, ¿Sabes?-

_María:- _No tardes.-

_Y dicho eso, entro. Como afuera, aquí se estaba horrible. La obscuridad dominaba, y el sonido de mis pasos era endemoniadamente delator. Sin embargo, no reinaba el silencio. Unas voces podían ser oídas en la habitación contigua. Acompañadas por un extraño eco, pude suponer que se encontraban en las pistas de juego. Con cuidado, comienzo a caminar de manera pausada, con el fin de no ser oído. A medida que me iba acercando a su fuente, me pude dar cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban hablando._

_X:-_ Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Robo, asesinato?-_ Esa voz…era de aquella niña que me había pisado. Ella sabía quién era Mittens. No debía alertarla. -_

_Rhino:- _No…- _Se lo oía raro, como si tuviera la boca llena.-_...no fue nada de eso.-

_X:- _¡Ja! ¡Solo eres un gordo cobarde!- _Dice riendo, de manera maliciosa.-_

_Rhino:- _¿Por qué dices una cosa así?-_ Se escuchaba dolido.-_

_X:- _Pensaba que dijiste que te perseguía la poli…-

_Rhino:- _No…corría porque estaba asustado…No sé lo que está haciendo la policía.-

X_:- _Pero si hiciste algo malo, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas arrepentido?- _Le preguntó.- _La verdad es que yo también he huido muchas veces…- _Esto último dicho casi en un susurro.-_

_Rhino:- _No está bien. No quieren escuchar…Nadie me perdonará nunca.- _Dijo, en un tono de resignación. ¿Huir de la policía? Ahora tenía algo de sentido. Tal vez por eso fuera que estaba tan nervioso cuando nos conocimos. Sin nimos de interrumpir, seguí caminando en silencio, acercándome cada vez más.- _¿Encontró a la mujer que buscaba?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Mittens?- _¿Se refería a mí? Aquella mención de Mittens hizo que me distrajera, pateando sin quererlo con el pie un bolo en el piso. El daño estaba hecho, sabían que estaba ahí. Fui a su encuentro, cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Allí, Rhino se encontraba comiendo Pizza. De la niña no había ni rastro.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Rhino?-

_Rhino:- _Oh…mmm, usted es…- _Hizo una pausa.-_

_Bolt:- _Bolt…Nos conocimos en el edificio de apartamentos.-

_Rhino:- _Sí, lo recuerdo, pero…-_ Hizo otra gran pausa…no parecía que fuera a terminar la oración.-_

_Bolt:- Miro alrededor…no hay rastros de la niña.- _¿Estás solo aquí, Rhino?-

_Rhino:- _Uh, no…- _Sin embargo, no siguió. Un sonido aparte nos distrajo: Una bola de bolos rodando hacia nuestros pies. Vemos en la dirección en la que venimos y, corriendo, puedo llegar a ver a la pequeña niña escapar por el lugar por el que vine.-_

_X:- _¡Adiós!- _Dice, en son de burla.-_

_Bolt:- ¡_Espera!_ ¡Vuelve aquí!- Miro a Rhino._- ¡Rhino, sigámosla!-

_Rhino:- _¿Eh? ¿Laura? ¿Por…por qué?-

_Bolt:- ¿_Laura? ¿Ese es su nombre?- _Le pregunto.-_

_Rhino:- _Eso es lo que dijo.- _Me irrité ante su negativa a ayudarme.-_

_Bolt:- _¡Esta ciudad está llena de monstruos!- _Le espeté.- _¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sentado comiendo Pizza?

_Rhino:- Sin terminar de tragar un trozo de Pizza, me dice…- _Ella dijo que se las apañaba bien sola…Dijo que un gordo como yo sólo le haría perder el tiempo.-

_Bolt:- _Olvídalo…- _Le digo enojado. Le doy la espalda, y comienzo a seguir el camino que ella recorrió. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, María la hubiera detenido y obligado a quedarse con ella.-_

_Salgo afuera… pero no encuentro a ninguna de las dos. La niebla, tan densa, no me dejaba ver más allá. Un ruido de pisadas escucho a mi derecha._ _Era María, y se veía agitada, como si hubiera corrido. Se acerca a mí con una expresión preocupada en su rostro._

_Bolt:- _¿Viste salir de aquí a una niña pequeña?- _Le pregunto.-_

_María:- Si… _¡Iba demasiado rápido!- _Se me queda mirando.- _¿No piensas ir a buscarla?-

_Sin pensarlo, comencé a correr en la dirección en la que María me indicaba. Me estaba dirigiendo al aparcamiento del bolerama. Aunque, a pesar de eso, no había ningún auto aquí. En el fondo pude ver una verja abierta…seguramente había salido por allí. La cruce y recorrí el callejón hasta el final….sin embargo, no había más. Según el mapa, nos encontrábamos justo detrás del cabaret "Heaven´s night". María llego tras de mí, un tiempo después._

_María:- _Se fue por allí…- Dijo, _señalando una estrecha abertura entre la pared lateral del Cabaret y el muro que delimitaba el final del callejón._

_Bolt:- Miró por la abertura…aquello daba directo a la otra calle. Tardaríamos mucho rodeando el edificio.- _¿No hay otro camino?- _Le pregunto.-_

_María:- _Si…si lo hay…-_ Se da vuelta y señala a una puerta. Sin duda alguna, la puerta trasera del local para adultos.- _Es por ahí.-

_Bolt:- Me acerco a la puerta y la intento abrir…aunque en vano, pues está cerrada con llave.- _No se puede. Está cerrado.-

_María:- Se acerca y me aparta con el brazo, quedando ella de frente a la puerta. Del bolsillo de su falda saca una llave…y abre una cerradura. Luego, mientras me mira, saca otra llave de una de sus botas…y la usa para abrir otra cerradura. Luego, me mira y se da vuelta, tapándose…y sin saber de dónde…o tal vez si…saca otra llave, y la utiliza para abrir la última cerradura. Luego, señala la puerta. No puedo evitar mirarla raro.-_

_Me acerco a la puerta y, efectivamente, ahora se encuentra abierta. Entramos…el cambio de ambiente fue brutal. Si bien, al igual que en el bolerama, aquí se estaba obscuro, un par de luces se encontraban encendidas. Cosa rara, pues no desde mi llegada, ninguno de los lugares visitados se encontraba con electricidad corriente. Sin embargo, además de eso, algo más había que tornaba diferente el ambiente. Era…una especie de dulce aroma. Una fragancia empalagosa, que pululaba en mis ojos y no me daba más que ganas de dormir…y luego, inevitable, el olor del alcohol. Estábamos en el sótano. Frente a nosotros, una escalera que, más adelante, giraba a la izquierda, y llevaba al backstage. Comenzamos a subir de manera precavida… ¿Y si había algo girando en la esquina? Uno nunca estaba lo suficientemente seguro. Llegado el momento, comenzamos a pasar por las que serían las habitaciones de las mujeres que daban su "show" aquí…uno de los carteles que adornaban la puerta llamó mi atención._

"_**María"**_

_No puedo evitar relacionarlo, y sin embargo, no me sorprende tanto como debería. De cualquier manera, sigo adelante, como si no lo hubiera visto. No intencionalmente, sino más bien inconsciente. A mis espaldas, escucho a maría suspirar. De la nada, su respiración se vuelve completamente audible, como si se encontrara agitada. Nuevamente, decido ignorarlo. Dejarlo pasar, así como ella había dejado pasar las respuestas que yo necesitaba. Si ella podía jugar a las esquivas… ¿Por qué yo no? Pasando el Backstage, llegamos al vestíbulo. Una larga pasarela con un caño colmaban el centro. Y, como cabría esperar, varías mesas a su alrededor. En el fondo a la izquierda, una pequeña barra con tragos. Y, también al fondo, pero en el centro, la puerta de salida. No perdemos el tiempo y nos encaminamos allí directamente. Salimos, y el cambio se hizo notar con apabullante rapidez. Aquella fragancia empalagosa había desaparecido, dando lugar a la sofocante niebla y el olor a nada. Desaparecida la falsa sensación de confort, reemplazada ahora por la total inseguridad y el miedo a lo que pudiera esconderse en el denso manto gris. De nuevo afuera… Y un ruido llamó nuestra atención. Bajamos la escalera con rapidez y, habiendo llegado la calle, miramos a ambos lados. A nuestra izquierda, un cordón policial cortaba la calle. A la derecha…_

_Una rubia cabellera desaparecía en la niebla. La fuente del sonido, las pisadas de una niña. Una niña perdida en un pueblo fantasma. _

_María:- _¡Allí está!- _Dijo señalándola. Y, acto seguido, corrimos tras ella. Sin embargo, la carrera no fue tan larga. Por ser nosotros más grandes, pudimos cubrir mayor terreno en menor tiempo. Justo a tiempo, la vimos torcer a la derecha, adentrándose en los terrenos de un edificio. Sin perder tiempo, la niña entro por la puerta de este. María y yo simplemente llegamos y, con miedo y duda, contemplamos la fachada de la construcción.-_

_Antaño de un seguramente inmaculado blanco, hoy lucía un desgastado color gris. Ocupando casi toda la cuadra, se extendía imponente aquel edificio, ocupado para el cuidado de los enfermos. Las leyendas urbanas cobran fuerza, y los viejos rituales parecen llamar desde las profundidades de la quietud. De ese edificio no emanaba más que terror e incertidumbre. Desesperanza pintada de negro. Una gran cruz roja colgaba sobre la gran puerta de entrada, mientras unas letras resaltaban en la pared:_

_**Hospital BrookHaven**_

_María y yo nos miramos. No hace falta hablar… bastan las miradas para entenderlo todo. Y, con mucho que perder, avanzamos, y nos adentramos en lo desconocido._

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien jajaja<p>

Primero que nada, quisiera poder pedir perdón por la tardanza. No se como es que me da la cara para presentarme por acá después de tato tiempo inactivo. Lo siento como un insulto hacia ustedes, quienes son unos compañeros maravillosos y, a pesar de no conocerlos físicamente, unos grandes compañeros. Nada de lo que diga va a ser suficiente excusa, pero quiero que sepan que no me olvide de mis historias, así como tampoco lo hice con las suyas. Voy a terminarlas, lo prometo.

Eeeeen fín, acá otro capítulo de Promise. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n


End file.
